Pecados y Castigos
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Por cada pecado un castigo. Porky Minch está a punto de recibir los suyos.  -SPOILERS MOTHER2 Y MOTHER3- -Violencia!-


Bien, primer fic que escribo por el estilo. Me tardé tres días, y aún así no soy la gran fan de esta cosa (?)

Yo no odio a Porky, pero tampoco lo amo. Aún así, también pienso que es el máximo villano. SEE!

Quería hacer sufrir a Porky Minch... Y lo hice... Pero vaya de que manera.

-VIOLENCIA-

La verdad es que no sabía como acabarlo, hasta que leí el fic de mi nee-sama Vanilj, ahí se me abrió la mente.

Insisto, yo escribí esto? xDDD

Ok, no sabía como ponerle, así que un amigo dijo "Requiem para un puerco" LOLWHUT XDD no puedo dejar de lolear...

=D Dedicado a Vanilj y a toda esa gente que odia/ama al rey cerdo.

Ah si, antes de que se me olvide, en este fic llamo a Porky por sus dos nombres. Ya saben, porky y pokey OHOHOHOHO

D I S C L A I M E R !

Starmen . net quiere apropiarce de Mother, pero ese privilegio es sólo de Shigesato Itoi...-

* * *

_**Pecados y Castigos.**_

**_GiygaShade_**

_Soledad y oscuridad._ Eran las dos cosas que reinaban en aquel diminuto espacio.

Y no le importaba, sabía perfectamente que en su soledad estaba seguro, de hecho tenía el conocimiento de ello desde hacía siglos atrás. No necesitaba de nadie más, estaba vivo, con eso ya tenía el impulso de seguir.

Una pequeña ventana era lo único que lo conectaba con el mundo exterior, un lugar al que ya no pertenecía, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará. Observó por ella, todo era oscuridad. Afuera era lo mismo que adentro. Y por más contras que le encontraba al mundo exterior, más pros le inventaba a su cápsula. Enfermizo.

Esa oscuridad le hizo abrir sus recuerdos, remembrar cosas que creía extintas en su ser. Cosas indescriptibles, horrorosas, inhumanas, enfermas. Cosas que sólo una mente retorcida podría idear.

_Su mente._

La oscuridad del exterior se disipó. Ahora podía observar perfectamente una ciudad, y no era cualquiera, ésta estaba envuelta en verde, los árboles crecían por doquier. Sólo podía recordar un lugar así. El día era soleado y la gente pasaba caminando, a veces corriendo; los automóviles pasaban junto a él, sin ni siquiera percatarse de la cápsula.

A lo lejos, una niña cruzaba las calles cuidadosamente, con una sonrisa tan hermosa como perfecta. La gente la observaba casi maravillada, ella sólo les respondía con su sonrisa, sólo que un poco más abierta. Hacía siglos que no la veía, la chica que le robaba el aliento, que le hacía desear lo indeseable.

La chica se detuvo frente a la tienda departamental, alguien gritó su nombre, volteó, la sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar se dibujó una mueca de terror. Verdadero terror. Dos hombres encapuchados de azul la subieron a la parte trasera de una furgoneta. Un niño gordo y con los ojos escondidos cerró la puerta y sonrió.

_Su primera víctima, Paula Jones…_

La escena completa hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su gigantesco cuerpo.

_¿Me recuerdas?_

Oyó una voz, estaba tan cerca que parecía estar dentro de la cápsula.

_Porque yo a ti sí, Pokey Minch._

Cada vez era más cercana.

_¡Pum! ¿Creíste que ese era mi fín? Mal, mal, ¡MAL!_

Comenzó a reírse.

_Ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo tú solo, ¡Patético!_

Siguió carcajeándose histéricamente.

En la oscuridad se proyectó una silueta, frotó sus ojos, no había duda alguna. Era ella. Su vestido rosado, sus cabellos dorados, sus hermosos ojos azules. Y esa sonrisa demoniaca que jamás imaginó haber visto en ella.

_Me das lástima, ¿creíste que yo algún día me fijaría en ti? ¡Que buen chiste! Eres un cerdo, un asqueroso cerdo. Espera… Lo peor es que eso terminaste aceptándolo ¿No es así? ¡Paría!_

_Me das asco, tanto que no puedo describirlo. Mírate, estás dentro de esto, donde nadie puede herirte… ¿Nadie puede herirte?_

Se acercó más y más, su horrible sonrisa parecía venida del infierno. Una pequeña llama apareció en la palma de su mano. Tragó saliva mientras ella acercaba violentamente el fuego a su pecho.

_¡Piénsalo otra vez!_

Y sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo que le atravesaba, le quemaba. El fuego.

_¡Cerdo asqueroso, cerdo asqueroso!_

Desapareció, sí, ya no estaba más ahí. Pero su risa seguía resonando en las metálicas paredes de la cápsula. Él no podía hablar, le dolía el pecho de manera inhumana, aún sentía el fuego atravesándole.

Estaba consternado, asustado. ¡Debía ser una pesadilla! ¡Sí! En cualquier momento despertaría.

_¡Eh tú, obeso!_

La ventana proyectó otra imagen.

Un valle con casas de arquitectura extraña, pero vaya que lo conocía bien. De una de esas pequeñas casitas salía humo negruzco, signo de que alguien estaba trabajando. ¡Hey! Esa no era tan distante, de hecho podía recordar cada palabra que había dicho ese día, cada acción, cada sonrisa.

De la casa salió un hombre ya entrado en edad, gritando el nombre de alguien. Su hijo. Al parecer tenía un nuevo invento que mostrarle, pero uh-oh, no pudo hacerlo.

El chico gordo apareció frente a él, pero esta vez estaba armado. Llevaba esa horrible máquina que el alienígena había hecho especialmente para él.

Le sonrió y lo obligó a entrar en aquella máquina.

Abrió un portal. Se lo había llevado para esclavizarlo.

Pero eso no era todo, otra imagen se proyecto. El mismo lugar, con varios días de diferencia. Un chico llorando, ropaje verde, cabello rubio, lentes, ojos inyectados en odio. La imagen de un _Jeff Andonuts_ deseoso de venganza.

_¿Qué hubieras sentido tú? Si de la nada tu padre desaparece de la faz de la tierra sin ni siquiera saber qué demonios pudo haberlo hecho. ¿Qué hubieras sentido?_

Una nueva voz, no le sorprendió para nada que fuera la de aquel empollón.

Aún le dolía el pecho, no podía levantarse y peor aún, no podía hacer nada, no tenía nada que decir, de hecho, le faltaba el aliento. Estaba vulnerable ante cualquier cosa.

_Cuando creía que por fin tendría a mi padre conmigo apareces tú y te lo llevas. Eres un enfermo, no te importan los demás. _

En su mano derecha sostenía un aparatejo que emanaba electricidad constantemente. Los pequeños rayos poco a poco se volvían más y más violentos.

_Y gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti, seguiría teniendo un corazón blando. ¡Patrañas! Jamás te perdonaré habértelo llevado, haberle obligado a hacer tantas cosas denigrantes. Y aquí estoy, para darte una lección. ¿Creíste que estabas a salvo aquí?_

Quería hablar, no podía, el chico de los lentes seguía con su discurso. Quería correr, que no lo alcanzaran.

_Que erróneo. _

Apoyó su pequeño aparato en el cuello del hombre.

_Esto es por mi padre, y por mí._

La descarga movió cada nervio de su cuerpo, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran violentamente, a punto casi de sangrar. No sentía sus brazos, ni sus piernas, sólo un dolor intenso de cabeza.

Y sin embargo estaba vivo.

Jeff desapareció, tal y como lo había hecho Paula.

Otra imagen, lloró en sus adentros. ¿Cuánto más tendría que presenciar?

Ésta sí que era verdaderamente reciente. La recordaba aún mejor que la anterior.

La casa en forma de caracola, las aguas termales, el sonido alegre de los animales. Tan igual, aún no había quimeras en aquel lugar, sólo paz y armonía.

Cerca de las aguas termales había un hombre, su mirada denotaba la confusión. Su cabello rosa, sus ojos miel, el vestido morado escotado y su cara infestada de maquillaje.

Aquel hombre subió su vista, hasta encontrarse con algo que volaba los alrededores.

Lo miró, tratando de no parecer asombrado. Aquel objeto bajó cada vez más. Cada vez más. Hasta estar junto a él.

De aquella nave salió un hombre gordo, el mismo de las mismas veces anteriores. Él.

Le dijo algunas cosas, a las que el Magypsie se negó. Y allí entro la fuerza bruta. Fue golpeado hasta ser noqueado. Lo llevaron dentro de la nave y de nuevo volaron.

_Fassad…_

Suspiró, ¿qué podía hacerle ese inútil?

_Me va a hacer reír, su majestad. ¿Qué no podría hacerle yo, su más fiel sirviente?_

Apareció frente a él, con una cáscara de banana en una mano y con algo largo en la otra. Ambas cosas las sostenía firmemente.

Hasta que dejó caer la cáscara de banana en la cabeza su antiguo rey.

_Me obligaste a amarte, a serte fiel en todo momento. En parte me gustaba y por otra no. ¿Qué había de mis hermanas?_

Pasó violentamente la cáscara de banana por todo su cuerpo, era humillante.

_¡Oh! Si no hubiera sido parte de esa guerra habría desaparecido con ellas, no me hubiera quedado solo. Y pensar que todo fue un lavado de cerebro._

Aplaudió fuertemente, dejando la cáscara en la boca del que antes era su amo.

_Bravo, porque al final de todo nunca lo olvidé. ¡Hasta me convertiste en quimera!, ¿para qué? Me obligaste a ver como morían mis hermanas una por una, a causa de un simple deseo tan banal._

_Sí, quizá yo tampoco hice cosas buenas, mi lugar en el infierno tendré. Sin embargo mi castigo no será tan fuerte… Nwe-he-he_

Fassad sostuvo aquella cosa con sus dos manos. Emitió un color rosado y pudo ver qué demonios era eso.

Su aguja…

_Si tengo que desaparecer, que sea así._

La hincó violentamente en el estómago. Ahora el dolor era más que insoportable, sentía su sangre brotar, no podía gritar, aún no podía moverse. Pero seguía consciente. Aún estaba vivo.

Siguió llorando dentro, esperando que todo acabara ya. No, aún no terminaba.

Otra imagen, ahora era un laboratorio. El laboratorio de quimeras, eso estaba claro.

Se encontraba allí, junto al doctor Andonuts, Fassad y otros cuantos súbditos. Él observaba como se creaba a su quimera favorita.

Sonreía mientras lo desmembraban sin compasión. Sus extremidades eran reemplazadas por armas. Le quitaron un ojo para poner en su lugar un rastreador. Le adjuntaron a su espalda unas alas parecidas a las de un murciélago.

Frente a él se mostraron dos niños tomados de la mano, el rubio sostenía una vara en su mano izquierda, mientras el de cabello castaño sostenía una espada con la mano derecha.

_Lucas y Claus._

Ambos tenían la mirada perdida, y a diferencia de los otros, mantenían su rostro serio. Lo observaron por un rato, la soledad reinó la cápsula. Hasta que su Quimera se decidió a hablar.

_Arrebataste vidas de la manera más vil posible, entre esas, la mía y la de mi madre. No sólo eso, me obligaste a vivir de nuevo, pero ésta vez como un arma._

El rubio lo interrumpió.

_Acabaste con un mundo pacífico, comenzaste una guerra a la que aún no le encuentro sentido. Mataste a mi madre, llevaste a mi padre al borde la locura, creaste caos, lavaste el cerebro de las personas mediante esa caja y tuviste la dignidad de encerrarte aquí._

Le brotaban lágrimas de los ojos, no eran de cualquier tipo, eran de Ira.

El otro chico, su quimera, antiguo comandante volvió a hablar.

_Me quitaste uno de mis brazos, me obligaste a pelear, a usar ese humillante casco, a que la gente me tuviera miedo. Y lo peor, me obligaste a luchar contra la persona que más quiero en este mundo. ¿Qué si eso te hubiera pasado? ¿Hubieras luchado contra tu hermano menor? ¿Lo habrías matado?_

Comenzó a reírse, irónico.

_Estoy casi seguro de que lo hubieras hecho, más la situación no se dio. Lástima._

Ambos se miraron, se sonrieron y asintieron.

_Acepta tu destino._

Dijeron al unísono.

_A ti no te quitaron un brazo mientras una máquina te mantenía consciente._

Claus tomó el brazo izquierdo del antiguo rey cerdo y comenzó a girarlo violentamente. Él sentía como poco a poco se desprendía de él, imaginó que ya no podría existir un dolor más fuerte que ese.

Por fin pudo gritar.

—¡Basta! —Lloriqueó, mientras su quimera seguía girando su brazo, desprendiéndolo del torso.

_De nada sirve llorar, acepta este destino._

Lucas se acercó, y mientras su hermano se encargaba de acabar con su brazo él silenciosamente atravesó su vara en el pecho de ese asqueroso cerdo. Al hacerlo giró su cabeza, para no verlo.

El cerdo agonizó de dolor, su corazón palpitaba agresivamente.

El antiguo comandante separó por fin el brazo, el dolor… el dolor, indescriptible. La sangre formaba un charco gigantesco, la cápsula ahora apestaba a eso, a sangre de cerdo quemado.

_¿Quieres más?_

El comandante aún no terminaba, clavó su espada junto a la vara de su hermano.

El rey cerdo vomitó sangre.

Ambos desaparecieron.

Porky Minch seguía vivo, su corazón iba más rápido, cada vez más rápido.

Observó su brazo inmóvil en el piso de la cápsula. El hueso, la carne que había girado aún estaba morada, supuraba sangre.

¿Más imágenes?

Sí.

Ahora se remontaban a su infancia, era su cuarto, sus juguetes, estaban sus restos de comida. Las dos camas, la de su hermanito y la suya. Todo completamente a como lo recordaba.

Escuchó el llanto de un niño pequeño, era Picky, que lloraba en una esquina de la habitación. Tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo. Y junto a él estaba el propiciador de todo. Su hermano mayor.

Rió mientras su hermano menor sufría.

Dijo algo, pero no pudo escucharlo.

_Cuando te fuiste, la verdad es que una parte de mí estaba feliz. Pero otra parte de mí te necesitaba._

_Te busqué, sin conseguir resultados, habías desaparecido. No sabía si alegrarme ó entristecerme. Ahora yo era el único que debía soportar las palizas de mi padre._

Picky apareció frente a él, sus ojos estaban llorosos, su playera estaba llena de sangre.

_Hermano, hiciste tantas cosas… Desde golpearme por cosas insignificantes como la comida, hasta irte._

De los ojos de Porky Minch salió una lágrima.

_Y ya no sirve de nada arrepentirse, de hecho no necesito tu arrepentimiento. _

Picky sonrió, tal y como lo había hecho paula.

_Pero, ya no te necesito. ¿Sabes? Ness es como un hermano para mí. Él si me tomó en cuenta, gracias a él me olvide de tu existencia._

_Y ahora que te veo, me das lástima. Mírate, eres viejo, feo, gordo, y te falta un brazo. Es como si… ¡Como si sufrieras todo lo que me hiciste!_

Picky caminó en dirección a su hermano, con la misma horrible sonrisa que antes había visto en Paula.

Comenzó a patearlo en el estómago.

_¿Qué sientes cuando te golpean? ¿Sientes lo que yo?, Es una lástima que ya estés tan demacrado, sino lo disfrutaría todavía más._

_Cerdo horrible que alguna vez fue mi hermano. Quisiera que mis padres estuvieran aquí, pero ¿sabes qué? Ellos ni ganas tienen de verte, ni siquiera te recuerdan. Siempre fuiste una carga. Un asco, algo no deseado._

_¡Desaparece!_

Siguió pateándolo, Porky ya no sentía dolor, o al menos, ya no podía sentir más dolor. Se enfocaba más en el dolor de su brazo que en el de su estómago, dónde yacía la aguja que Fassad había clavado.

Picky desapareció, irónico, él lo había hecho primero.

Después de eso Por fin tuvo un momento de paz en el que sus pensamientos se entrelazaron. De cosas se arrepentía, pero de la mayoría no.

Mejor se dedicaba a pensar Sobre su brazo, que se estaba pudriendo junto a él, sobre como quitarse la espada y la vara del pecho.

Otra voz…

_¿Prefieres pensar en eso en vez de redimirte? Ya no eres el que yo conocí. Tristemente._

_Y sabes, yo a diferencia de todos nunca te olvidé. Todos los días pensaba en ti, en tu bienestar… _

_Eras mi mejor amigo…_

Era Ness, quién se mostró sentado junto a él, empapado en la sangre del rey cerdo. Le sonrió, pero de manera diferente, solemne.

_Pokey, quisiera hacer algo por ti, quisiera ayudarte, pero no puedo. Has hecho tantas cosas que hacen que la humanidad se avergüence de ti. Y lo admito, yo también lo hago, creí que tú también eras alguien de bien… _

_Yo tengo la culpa por no ser más afectivo contigo, si tan sólo me hubieras creído todas las veces que te dije que eras mi mejor amigo… Si no te hubieras cegado por el poder que Giygas te otorgaba habrías evitado todo esto…_

El chico lo abrazó, Sin importar la sangre, la falta de extremidad, que hubiera tres cosas clavadas en él.

_Y aquí estoy yo, como un inútil. A sabiendas de que no puedo hacer nada por ti aquí estoy. Esperando tu final. Si eso es lo que un amigo debe hacer._

Pokey Ahorró aliento, para dedicar unas cuantas palabras.

—Ness… Yo… Lo… Siento…

El chico de la gorra roja le sonrió.

_Ya no importa, yo si acepto tus disculpas, pero ellos no lo hacen. No comprenden lo que yo sí. No comprenden la triste infancia que tuviste, que todos te marginaban y al final hiciste eso con los demás. _

_Nada de eso me duele… _

_Sólo hay algo que aún lastima mi alma, y es que hayas dicho que mi amistad nunca fue pura…_

_A pesar de eso sigues siendo el único al que considero mejor amigo… _

_Estás en mi corazón, espero estar en el tuyo… Hasta siempre…_

El abrazo era cada vez menos cálido.

—Ness ¡No te vayas!

La figura de Ness comenzó a deformarse, su cara se transformó en una mueca agonizante. Poco a poco perdió su color.

Ya no era su amigo. Ahora todo era rojo. Olía a sangre, a venganza.

Una voz penetró sus oídos.

Esta vez era gutural, demoniaca.

_Pokey Pokey Pokey Pokey Pokey Pokey Pokey Pokey Pokey Pokey Pokey_

Repetía incansablemente.

Una y otra vez.

La cara más horrible que jamás había visto se dibujó ante él. Y lo rojo lo rodeó.

Le sofocaba, dolía más que cualquiera de los otros suplicios.

El rostro se ondeaba, Pokey observaba horrorizado aquella cosa indescriptible.

Junto a aquella palabra que repetía una y otra vez se proyectó otra voz. Conocida. Su voz.

Palabras que él había dicho.

_¿Quieres gritar aquí en la oscuridad?_

_Grita, ¡Mami, papi! ¡Estoy tan asustado que podría mojar mis pantalones!_

_Debes estar Experimentando el terror absoluto._

_Y aquí te encuentras, esperando ser quemado con toda la demás basura del universo…_

_En esta oscuridad, nadie te ayudará._

Porky Minch ya no quería oír más, comenzó a gritar, de dolor perpetuo.

Esa cosa roja lo rodeó aún más, posando su agonizante rostro frente a él.

Giygas comenzó absorberlo en la oscuridad…


End file.
